After your listen to music
Train to Waterfront (Front Version) * 111 - The Legend of Zelda (NES) * 112 - Dragon Spirit The New Legend (NES) * 113 - Duke Nukum (DOS) * 114 - Rampage World Tour (Arcade) * 115 - Exile (Sega Genesis) * 116 - Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (PSone) * 117 - Gex (PSone) * 118 - Rastan (Arcade) * 121 - Alex Kidd in Miracle World (Master System) * 122 - Pac-Man World (PSone) * 123 - The Lost Vikings (SNES) * 124 - Kirby's Adventure (NES) * 125 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) * 126 - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle (Sega Genesis) * 127 - Crash Bandicoot 1 (PSone) * 128 - Operation Wolf (Arcade) * 129 - Dragon Spirit (Arcade) * 130 - Dragon Saber (Arcade) * 131 - Resident Evil 2 with Leon Kennedy (2nd Story) * 132 - Rainbow Islands (NES - Ocean European) * 133 - The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening DX (Game Boy) * 134 - Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake (PS2) * 135 - Sonic the Hedgehog 1 (Game Gear) * 136 - Rainbow Islands (Arcade) * 137 - Toy Story (Sega Genesis) * 138 - The Lost Vikings (SNES) * 139 - Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis) * 140 - Zelda II The Adventure of Link (NES) * 141 - The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past (SNES) * 142 - Lilo & Stitch Trouble in Paradise (PSone) * 143 - Toy Story (SNES) * 144 - Troddlers (Amiga) * 145 - Donkey Kong (Game Boy) * 146 - Troddlers (SNES) * 147 - Resident Evil 2 with Claire Redfield (2nd Story) * 148 - Donkey Kong Country (SNES) * 149 - Dragon Spirit (Turbografx) * 150 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Genesis) * 151 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in Story Mode (PSone) * 152 - Shining Force (Genesis) * 153 - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko (Nintendo 64) * 154 - Bubble Bobble (NES) * 155 - Parasol Stars (NES) * 156 - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (PSone) Train to Waterfront (Back Version) * 111 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1990, VHS) - Long Version * 112 - Return of Ganondorf (YouTube) - Long Version * 113 - Lilo & Stitch (2002, VHS) - Long Version * 114 - The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998, VHS) - Long Version * 115 - The Pagemaster (1995, VHS) - Long Version * 116 - The Rugrats Movie (1999, VHS) - Long Version * 117 - Lady and the Tramp (1987, VHS) - Long Version * 118 - Pocahontas (1996, VHS) - Long Version * 121 - The Rescuers Down Under (1991, VHS) - Long Version * 122 - Mickey's Magical Christmas (2001, VHS) - Long Version * 123 - Fantasia (1991, VHS) - Long Version * 124 - Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997, VHS) - Long Verison * 125 - Peter Pan (1998, VHS) - Long Version * 126 - The Land Before Time (1994, VHS) - Long Version * 127 - Beauty and the Beast (1992, VHS) - Long Version * 128 - Trust Thomas (1992, VHS) - Long Version * 129 - Alice in Wonderland (1996, VHS) - Long Version * 130 - Space Jam (1997, VHS) - Long Version * 131 - Winnie the Pooh Spookable Pooh (YouTube) - Long Version * 132 - Robin Hood (1991, VHS) - Long Version * 133 - An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1992, VHS) - Long Version * 134 - George of the Jungle (1997, VHS) - Long Version * 135 - Babe (1996, VHS) - Long Version * 136 - Toy Story (1996, VHS) - Long Version * 137 - The Great Mouse Detective (1992, VHS) - Long Version * 138 - The Sword in the Stone (1986, VHS) - Long Version * 139 - Aladdin (1993, VHS) - Long Version * 140 - The Land Before Time III The Time of the Great Giving (1995, VHS) - Long Version * 141 - The Land Before Time II The Great Valley Adventure (1994, VHS) - Long Version * 142 - The Black Cauldron (1998, VHS) - Long Version * 143 - Hercules (1998, VHS) - Long Version * 144 - Oliver & Company (1996, VHS) - Long Version * 145 - Toy Story 2 (2000, VHS) - Long Version * 146 - The Land Before Time V The Mysterious Islands (1997, VHS) - Long Version * 147 - An American Tail (1998, VHS) - Long Version * 148 - Sing and Dance with Barney (YouTube) - Long Version * 149 - Jingle All the Way (1997, VHS) - Long Version * 150 - Brother Bear (2004, VHS) - Long Version * 151 - The Brave Little Toaster (1994, VHS) - Long Version * 152 - We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1994, VHS) - Long Version * 153 - The Little Mermaid (1990, VHS) - Long Version * 154 - Barney Live! In New York City (1994, VHS) - Long Version * 155 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1997, VHS) - Long Version * 156 - Stitch the Movie (2003, VHS) - Long Version Thayne's Birthday in Splashdown Park (Sunny) Canadian French * 111 - Pac and Pal (Arcade) / Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * 112 - Rolling Thunder (Arcade) / Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) Finnish * 113 - Timber (Arcade) / Lilo (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * 114 - Donkey Kong (Arcade) / Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) Hebrew * 115 - Pac-Man Arrangement (Arcade) / Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 116 - Bubble Bobble (NES) / Arthur Read (Arthur (1996) European French * 117 - Troddlers (SNES) / Rosie (Caillou) * 118 - Imperium (SNES) / Mario (Super Mario 64) Greek * 121 - Alex Kidd in Miracle World (Master System) / Young Simba (The Lion King) * 122 - Operation Wolf (Arcade) / Caillou in grey shirt (Caillou) * 123 - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle (Sega Genesis) / Troddler (Troddlers (SNES) * 124 - Kirby's Adventure (NES) / Fievel (An American Tail (1986) Swedish * 125 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) / Toad (Mario Party 7) * 126 - Animated Shapes (DOS) / Bart (The Simpsons) * 127 - Animated Math (DOS) / Amy Rose (Sonic X) * 128 - Galaga (Arcade) / Nemo (Finding Nemo) European Spanish * 129 - Bubbles (Arcade) / Claire (Resident Evil 2) * 130 - Rainbow Islands (Arcade) / Tails (Sonic X) * 131 - Dragon Spirit (Arcade) / Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) * 132 - Zelda II The Adventure of Link (NES) / Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Latin Spanish * 133 - Xenophobe (ZX Spectrum) / Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) * 134 - Xenophobe (NES) / Piglet (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 135 - Klax (Arcade) / Bugs Bunny (Space Jam) * 136 - Super Solvers: Challenge of the Ancient Empires (DOS) / Woody (Toy Story (1995) Japanese * 137 - Phozon (Arcade) / Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * 138 - Fantasy (Arcade) / Franklin the Turtle (Franklin (1997) * 139 - Playroom (DOS) / Sonic (Sonic X) * 140 - Lemmings (SNES) / Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) Italian * 141 - Googol Math Games (DOS) / Littlefoot (The Land Before Time (1988) * 142 - Troddlers (DOS) / Yoshi (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 143 - Ms Pac-Man (Arcade) / Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) * 144 - Vinyl Goddess from Mars (DOS) / Oliver (Oliver & Company) German * 145 - Spot the Computer Game (DOS) / Young Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 146 - Mappy (Arcade) / Little Bear (Little Bear (1995) * 147 - Packman (DOS) / Toadette (Mario Party 7) * 148 - Pako (DOS) / Dash Parr (The Incredibles) European Portuguese * 149 - Robotron 2084 (Arcade) / Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * 150 - Rainbow Islands (NES - Ocean) / Abe (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) * 151 - Dragon Spirit the New Legend (NES) / Pikachu (Pokemon the First Movie) * 152 - Shining Force (Genesis) / OIie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) Polish * 153 - Amy's First Primer (DOS) / Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * 154 - Great Swordsman (Arcade) / Shawn (Barney & Friends (1992) * 155 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in VR Missions (PSone) / Donkey (Shrek (2001) * 156 - Root Beer Tapper (Arcade) / Stitch (Lilo & Stitch (2002) Thayne leaving the house in Sunny Day. * Number 1 - Stop by the Westminster Savings Bank. * Number 2 - Splashdown Park * Number 3 - McDonald's for the Birthday (with chicken mcnuggets, fries and medium coke) 111 in guest characters from Sesame Street (Phineas and Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb) * Elmo, Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Grover and Count Von Count 112 in guest characters from Resident Evil (Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) and Polie Anna (Rolie Polie Olie The Baby Bot Chase) * Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin and Chris Redfield 113 in guest characters from Phineas & Ferb (Lilo and Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Candace and Lawrecne 114 in guest characters from Peter Pan (Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) and Mack (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Peter Pan, John Darling, Wendy Darling and George Darling 115 in guest characters from The Great Mouse Detective (Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Basil, Dr Dawson, Olivia, Hiram and Ratigan 116 in guest characters from Super Mario (Arthur Read and Mr Ratburn (Arthur (1996) * Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Mario, Peach and Bowser 117 in guest characters from Pocahontas (Rosie (Caillou) and Nani (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Pocahontas, John Smith, Thomas, Meeko, Wiggins and Ratcliffe 118 in guest characters from Kirby (Mario (Super Mario 64) and Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros Melee) * Kirby, Ribbon, Tuff, Tiff, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like and King Dedede 121 in guest characters from Space Jam (Young Simba and Mufasa (The Lion King) * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Michael Jordan and Swackhammer 122 in guest characters from The Brave Little Toaster (Caillou in grey shirt and Caillou's Daddy) * Toaster, Blanky, Radio, Lampy and Kirby 123 in guest characters from The Incredibles (Troddler (Troddlers (SNES) and Shrek (Shrek (2001) * Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Helen Parr, Bob Parr and Lucius 124 in guest characters from Shrek (Fievel and Tiger (An American Tail (1986) * Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Gingy and Shrek 125 in guest characters from Pokemon (1998) (Toad and Wario (Mario Party 7) * Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and Ash 126 in guest characters from Spongebob (Bart and Homer (The Simpsons) * Spongebob, Patrick, Mr Krabs, Squidward 127 in guest characters from Final Destination (Amy and Vector (Sonic X) * Wendy, Kevin, Erin, Frankie, and Lewis 128 in guest characters from An American Tail (Nemo and Gill (Finding Nemo) * Fievel, Tony, Tayna, Bridget and Tiger 129 in guest characters from Barney & Friends (1992) (Claire and Annette (Resident Evil 2) * Shawn, Kathy, Tina, Min, Baby Bop and Barney 130 in guest characters from Franklin (1997) (Tails and Vector (Sonic X) * Franklin, Bear, Betty, Rabbit and Franklin's Dad 131 in guest characters from Monsters Inc (Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards and Meta Knight (Super Smash Bros Brawl) * Mike, Sulley, Boo, George Sanderson, Smitty and Needleman 132 in guest characters from Caillou (Blanky and Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * Caillou, Leo, Rosie, Jeffery and Jason 133 in guest characters from Metal Gear Solid (Stanley Griff and Mr Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) * Solid Snake, Otacon, Meryl, Cyborg Ninja and Roy Campbell 134 in guest characters from Rugrats (Piglet and Tigger (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Stu 135 in guest characters from The Little Mermaid (Bugs Bunny and Michael Jordan (Space Jam) * Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Ariel and King Triton 136 in guest characters from Babe (Woody and Sid Phillips (Toy Story (1995) * Babe the Pig, Ferninard, Rooster, Fly and Mr Hoggett 137 in guest characters from The Rescuers (Olivia and Hiram (The Great Mouse Detective) * Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Penny, Cody and McLeach 138 in guest characters from Finding Nemo (Franklin and Franklin's Dad (Franklin (1997) * Nemo, Pearl, Sheldon, Tad, Bubbles and Gill 139 in guest characters from Stanley (Playhouse Disney) (Sonic and Vector (Sonic X) * Stanley Griff, Lester, Dennis the Fish, Elsie and Mr Griff 140 in guest characters from Arthur (1996) (Link and Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros Melee) * Arthur, Buster, DW, Binky and Francine 141 in guest characters from Beauty and the Beast (Littlefoot (The Land Before Time (1988) and Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Chip and Cogsworth 142 in guest characters from The Save Ums! (Yoshi and Luigi (Super Smash Bros Melee) * Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Custard 143 in guest characters from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (Spongebob and Squidward (Spongebob) * Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Louie and Cecilia 144 in guest characters from The Lion King (Oliver and Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Young Simba, Young Kovu, Young Nala, Young Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa 145 in guest characters from Pinky Dinky Doo (Young Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) and King Daphne (The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) * Tyler, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mommy Dinky Doo and Daddy Dinky Doo 146 in guest characters from The Jungle Book (Little Bear and Father Bear (1995) * Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan, Baloo and Bagheera 147 in guest characters from Kingdom Hearts (Toadette and Wario (Mario Party 7) * Sora, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Kiara and Ansem 148 in guest characters from The Legend of Zelda (Dash and Bob (The Incredibles) * Link, Young Link, Princess Zelda, Sheik and Ganondorf 149 in guest characters from Rolie Polie Olie (Solid Snake and Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * Olie, Zowie, Billy, Wheelie and Screwy 150 in guest characters from Troddlers (Abe and Glunkon (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) * Troddler, Zombie, Hokus and Pokus 151 in guest characters from The Land Before Time (Pikachu and Ash (Pokemon the First Movie) * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike 152 in guest characters from Sonic X (Olie and Olie's Dad (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow 153 in guest characters from Winnie the Pooh (Tommy and Stu (Rugrats (1998) * Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore 154 in guest characters from The Simpsons (Shawn and Barney (Barney & Friends (1992) * Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Marge, Homer and Krusty 155 in guest characters from Little Bear (Donkey (Shrek (2001) and King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Little Bear, Owl, Duck, Emily and Father Bear 156 in guest characters from The Fifth Element (Stitch and Jumba (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Korben Dallas, Leeloo, President Lindburg and General Munro